Off Limits
by secret25
Summary: In a world of crime, murders, deceit and revenge two lovers learn about each others lives. RoyXEd (Genres and rating may change.)
1. Off Limits

**Off Limits **

**Chapter One**

**More Than Meets the Eye**

Ed grumbled as he descended the stairs within his lover's penthouse as the incessant knocking kept echoing through the walls. He would have stayed in bed if not for the annoyance and if not for his lover's refusal in answering the door claiming that he was not expecting anyone.

Ed continued to grumble whatever curse words he could think of directing it to not only to his lover but also at the person on the other side of the door.

Ed ripped the door open non- too-gently and glared at the person on the other side.

Standing in front of him was a woman with blonde hair in a neatly tied bun with a stern face and a man whose countenance was similar to the woman's but he had an unlit cigarette between his lips.

Ed raised an eyebrow as he regarded the people at the door and though he was in a foul mood he knew these people were here for Roy (or they had the wrong house but that seemed unlikely) and he couldn't help but think, Does Roy surround himself with blondes?

"Yes?" He required, the edge in his voice from being awoken lacing his tone.

The woman in front of him regarded him with an unreadable expression but the hint of confusion and surprise in her gaze didn't go unnoticed by Ed.

"Is Mustang in?"

Ed's eyes narrowed at the query and at the obvious fact that the two thought he should not be in his lover's penthouse. "He is."

The man took the cigarette out of his mouth, "Can you call him?"

"I can," Ed answered but made no move to call.

"Will you?" The man's voice took on an irritated tone, "It's urgent."

"And who may I ask are you two?"

"Colleagues." The two blondes answered simultaneously and a little too quickly. Ed regarded them with a suspicious gaze as he repeated the word.

Without inviting the guests further in, he turned to walk towards the base of the stairs and yelled out to his lover. "Roy! It's for you!"

He stayed at the bottom of the stairs as he waited for Roy and returned his gaze at the two people at the door. _Colleagues my ass._

Ed heard the soft padding of feet as Roy came down the stairs but did not stray his eyes away from the two. As he continued to stare at the two and listened to the soft foot falls he saw the blondes turn their gaze towards Roy and tense immediately after.

Curious about the reaction Ed finally turned to face in his lover's direction and immediately wished he hadn't. The look on Roy's face was something Ed knew he would have been more than happy to never have seen.

Roy's whole posture was straightened and in some ways stiff. His face was unreadable, incredibly stoic, a look that Ed never thought to come from his usually teasing, playful and flirtatious lover. His eyes were what Ed had not been expecting. He couldn't describe it in any way that would not scare him. It was narrowed and had this glint that struck Ed with fear.

Ed mentally shook his head. No, Roy was nothing close to anything evil and he couldn't be described as such therefore he could not and should not fear him but as he looked at Roy, whose expression had not changed, he was a little doubtful of his reasoning and he's doubt only increased when he heard Roy speak.

"What are you two doing here?"

Ed winced at the tone. It was deeper that his usual voice, colder too. It was just a question but the tone could easily be mistaken as a threat. It was unsettling and Ed didn't like it.

"Roy?" His voice was weak and his tone was meek but he couldn't help it, Roy wasn't meant to be like this …at least not in his presence.

Ed watched his lover as he saw Roy's attention turn towards him and he had expected that once Roy was looking at him he'd return to normal but that didn't seem to be the case.

"What?" Ed once again winced at the tone. He _really_ didn't like this.

As if by some miracle right after his reaction was seen by his lover, Roy's face softened and he took a step closer to Ed and a small smile made its way to his face. "Ed, could you excuse us for a moment?" His voice was back to that gentle tone that Ed was familiar with but the damage was done. Even if Roy had tried to remedy the situation Ed could only nod at the request, he couldn't even return the smile.

Ed went upstairs to the comfort of Roy's bedroom and took a seat at the edge of the bed. He was rattled by the whole thing. It really wasn't much when you thought about it, it's almost stupid, the way he was reacting it's not like Roy physically struck him.

But Ed couldn't deny the fact that if given the choice he would have preferred it if Roy _had _hit him, instead of regarding him the way he did earlier. After all if Roy struck him he could just as easily raise his fist and return the favor.

But with this, what could he do?

Ed didn't deny it it was after all just to himself. He was somewhat afraid of the look the man had been wearing. It wasn't fear of Roy personally but instead it was fear that maybe he didn't know the man like he had thought he did. That maybe there was more than meets the eye and that behind all he thought he knew was a man he rather not meet.

Ed and Roy had only been together for a few months. They've known each other for a little bit longer but even then it hasn't been a year. They regarded each other as boyfriends or lovers or whatever you want to call it but either way they were in a steady relationship. But even if they were in a relationship it didn't mean they knew everything about one another and they both knew that.

They've been dating and both of them were fairly open about it too and though it was serious in a way it wasn't that serious. They shared conversations and small tokens of appreciation and each other's beds but nothing beyond that that could lead to something more. They've not delved in to too much detail about their lives or their past. They shared just enough to make their relationship work. In short, neither of them has ever had the urge to make a permanent mark in the other's life.

Words of love were not shared by either of them and neither the feeling. Sure they liked each other and deeply cared for one another but love was something completely different, something more of a promise than just an emotion. It's not as if they don't want more but at the moment it wasn't anything but deep devotion and care for one another. And for now they were both content with that.

Both of them understood that but at the moment Ed wanted nothing more than to find out everything about the man just to find if there was something in Roy that he would rather not get to know. If there was something about Roy that would make him _want _to part from him and be just another lover from his past.

Ed's mind kept racing and he willed himself to stop thinking about Roy as anything but what he's come to know. He tried to think of a plausible reason as to why someone could look like that. But that look wasn't someone who was just mad at unwanted visitors or colleagues it was a look that not only demanded respect and attention but also fear.

Ed understood that he was part of the military but even soldiers don't look like that no matter the rank, do they? Of course not, that look it was a look and a tone that could only be linked to somewhat out for blood or was _too_ used to it. A look that should only be seen in action movies from the guy that just wanted to kill the hero. The villain, he's the villain.

In his overloaded mind he did not hear Roy enter the room. It was only when he saw the feet in front of him did he jump from his seat and raise his head to face the man in front of him.

He breathed out in relief, "You scared me."

Roy's eyed softened a little as he came closer and kneeled between his lover's legs and placed his hands over Ed's that currently gripped at the bed sheets.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's not from surprising you just now?"

Ed looked at him, "That's probably because that didn't scare me as much as you did when we were downstairs." Ed' voice was low as he replied.

"I'm sorry." Roy's face was apologetic as well as his tone, nothing like how he had been acting lingered in the man's actions.

"It's okay…"

Roy didn't know what to say, he certainly couldn't explain his behavior either, so he settled with letting go of Ed's hands in favor of encasing him in a warm embrace.

"Next time you have your 'colleagues' come here, do warn me." He was still suspicious of their connection to one another. And though he's voice was light he really did mean it.

Roy raised an eye brow at the way Ed said colleagues but did not otherwise mention it. "Deal," Roy then leaned forward to kiss the pouting lips in front of him.

And with that they ended that part of their conversation.

"You have to go to work?" Ed asked as he saw the man getting dressed. "I thought you had the day off?"

"I did but something unexpected happened at work and I need to go down there and fix it."

Ed nodded as he continued to watch his lover getting dressed in silence, occasionally speaking when Roy asked him what would look better as he dressed. Before Roy could finish entirely he went ahead and got dressed too. He wasn't about to stay in his lover's place while the man wasn't in it, he could find something better to do and it's not like Roy expected him to stay either.

They made their way downstairs as both of them headed for the door. As they stepped out of the building Ed eyed the silver car in front of him. The two blondes from upstairs were in the front seats.

"They're driving you to work?" Ed asked a bit disbelieving.

Roy nodded but didn't say more on the subject. "Do you need a ride anywhere?"

Ed immediately answered no, "I rather walk."

"Alright," Roy leaned in to kiss Ed's forehead and murmured a "Take care," before parting from him.

"You too." Ed watched the car until it was gone from his sight. He let out a sigh. "Now, what is there to do today?"

* * *

It was in the afternoon, the sun was starting its descent to turn the reddish and yellowish sky into a much darker color as a man in a relatively large room placed the phone on its cradle as another man entered said room.

"You're right on time," said the figure behind the desk as a greeting as he saw the glint of steel at the door.

"Must it be so dark in here?"

"It creates an ominous feel doesn't it?" The figure said with a smirk and a playful tone.

The man gave him a look, "Not at all."

The figure laughed, "I got a call, someone is in need of your services tonight."

"Oh?" The man walked in to the room further and sat in a chair directly in front of his so called boss.

His boss hummed in an affirmative.

The glint from earlier appeared once more as the man seated in front of the desk toyed with a butterfly knife.

"Assassination?"

His boss nodded and placed his hand underneath his chin posing similar to 'The Thinker', "They found a rat and it seems you've been hired as the cat."

The assassin smiled in amusement, "Nice metaphor."

His boss laughed in an almost childish manner, "Thank you."

"Along with the assassination, there also seems to be other aspects to the job. I'm sure you can handle it." The assassin nodded.

"So who's my employer?"

His boss' childish demeanor instantly changed replaced instead with a smirk and a look of not only amusement but pride and smugness.

"One of the most influential Crime Lords, perhaps even the most influential."

The man immediately stopped toying with the butterfly knife in his hand as he leaned forward in his seat. "No…" He said incredulously.

His boss' smirk only widened. "Oh yes, it seems even the 'oh so great one' has now heard of you."

The man grinned, _finally_.

"The Flame is expecting you at 10 tonight."

**A/N: And there starts my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic :D Who could Flame possibly be right? ;)**

**Don't be too hard on me and thank you for reading! Feel free to review! :D**


	2. When the Sun Sets

**2 When the Sun Sets**

The sun had long since retired for the day and the moon made its way for its midnight shift and Ed had absolutely nothing to do. Earlier in the day Ed visited his brother and longtime friend Winry at the work shop. They ran a prosthetic shop that only the three of them worked on. Not many in the city were in need of them so it wasn't that busy so Ed had been allowed to take the day off.

And seeing as the shop provided him with enough salary he never felt the need to get another job so now he had nothing to do. He would have stayed but he'd been feeling left out recently.

The reason was due to the fact that his brother, Al, has been expressing his desire to have some alone time with Winry in hopes of gaining the girl's sole attention. It would be nearly impossible because the girl clearly had a work addiction but nonetheless Ed wished his little brother a bit of luck.

The breeze felt good against his skin and the noise of people in the streets had a calming effect Ed decided. He loved being alone almost as much as he loved being in Roy's company and teasing his little brother.

He walked with no real destination in mind. Roy was still at work and had said he'd be coming home late so that was out of the question for tonight's activity. In the midst of his walking Ed decided to just walk around town maybe he could find something to do to pass the time.

In a matter of a few minutes Ed's wish came true.

As Ed was nearing the crosswalk two kids, whose parents whereabouts were unknown, ran straight passed him and towards the street. At first he thought nothing of it merely wondering what kind of parents would let their kids run amok like that until he saw it; the headlights of an oncoming car.

In a rush of adrenaline Ed dashed towards the kids who seemed to be frozen in fear. He was able to pull back the one closest to the sidewalk but the one in the middle of the street didn't have a chance.

Ed looked up at the sound of a screech and before a thought even passed through his head he felt his body move towards the car and he jumped towards the kid. _Damn brat!_

Ed was able to grab the small boy to his arms before the car collided against either of them, sending the two of them flying a few feet away. He made sure to position the kid against him so that no matter how they landed the shaking kid in his arms wouldn't get the brunt of it.

Ed felt himself land hard on the cool floor and heard the frantic calls as well as the sobbing child in his arms. _Well at least the kid is safe._

He could only imagine what they must look like, fearing that he'd died or something. That's when he realized it. _Ugh, I can't open my eyes._

Ed tried to, not only did he want to see what was happening but he also wanted to make them stop screaming if he was alive but try as he might his eyelids felt heavy and he couldn't will he's eyes to open. _This isn't what I meant when I said I wanted something to do._

His back hurt and his head was starting to throb and the kid was just making it worse. _Somebody take this crying brat._

Before Ed was lost to his consciousness he felt the kid he had been holding be taken away by what he assumed to be capable people. _Thank goodness._

The last thing Ed heard was a man's voice "You'll be fine."

And the last thing he felt was the growing dampness behind his head.

* * *

The mansion was huge! But I guess that was to be expected, one of the most influential Crime Lords did live here after all. The young man being escorted up the stairs to the mansion still couldn't believe it. _The Flame._

It was almost surreal and in a way it was, he inwardly sighed. This young man had blonde short hair and blue eyes. He was a hired assassin. He was dressed in all black, not because he preferred it but because it more beneficial with the kind of work he had. He wore a mask; this was customary with his group. They were not allowed to show their faces_, ever,_ not when they were in a job. That suited him just fine he didn't need anyone knowing what he looked like while he was dealing with his employers and victims.

The woman escorting him continued on walking taking him to who knows where to meet the Big Bad Wolf. He inwardly chuckled at the nickname.

After what seemed hours of walking and turning at every corner they finally stopped in front of a large, ivory, double doors. The woman knocked twice before the doors were opened by a man with a cigarette between his lips from the other side.

He stepped in, the woman that was guiding him was promptly left behind the now closed doors.

He was in a very lavish office. Four people were in the room the man that opened the door and another man off to the side with glasses and a smile on his lips and the two behind the grand desk.

"Welcome." The assassin looked forwards to face the man who had spoken. He had jet black hair that slicked back with a few strands loose. He was handsome that's for sure and familiar too. He was accompanied by a blonde haired woman. She was loaded; a gun could easily be seen at her waist she obviously had no intention of concealing it.

The young assassin nodded in his general direction.

The man with the glasses spoke up. "So you're him huh?"

The young assassin sighed, this time he didn't bother to hide the action earning him a few raised eye brows. "As much as I'd like to take the name and the reputation that comes along with that, I'm not him. The name's Veleno."

The man behind the desk, who he assumed to be The Flame, regarded him for a second "Veleno? Why were you sent?"

"Don't know. The boss chooses who gets sent where but since you're such an …influential client I would think the boss would have sent him instead of me."

"So why didn't he?" The Flame had been really anticipating the infamous assassin that's been on everyone's radar but he'll settle with this second rate assassin for now.

Before Veleno could reply the man with glasses replied with a chuckle, "Maybe you aren't as feared and powerful as you've led yourself to believe."

Veleno thought that after a remark like that the man would at least get smacked but nothing came, _they're close. Maybe like us. _Veleno concluded.

They looked at him as if to confirm or deny what had been said. Veleno looked at the Flame; it wouldn't do good to upset this particular man, "He… isn't like the rest of us. He doesn't always follow the rules. He gets away with it too." Veleno responded, the last part was said in a whisper and more to himself than the people around him never the less he was heard.

The Flame and the rest of the occupants of the room looked to him as if asking for more information but he wisely shut his mouth. His boss wouldn't be happy and the brat certainly wouldn't take a liking to being talked about behind his back. He honestly didn't know why the other didn't show up for this. It's the perfect opportunity, the opportunity that he and the boss have been waiting for. The only reason for his absence would be if he had something more important to do. The only question would be what could be more important than this?

The woman on the right finally spoke then. "Here's your assignment." She said as she made her way towards him effectively cutting the chit chat.

"We've found that one of our own is leaking information about our establishment. We've found who it was but no one, not even _I_ can seem to find him. He isn't that smart which only leads to the fact that whoever else he's found to work for is just as influential." The man with the glasses admitted with a frown. _Hm, he must be the brains. The tech perhaps?_

"Along with his death we want to know who exactly he's been working for and any information he's given about us." The Flame finished.

Veleno nodded as he looked at the man in the picture inside the thin manila folder he'd been handed. It was a man with blonde hair styled similar to his own and the man with the cigarette. _Hakuro_.

He doesn't look all that …menacing for someone affiliated with something so dangerous, but then again he shouldn't talk. No one ever really looked like their personality or their profession. He didn't look like an assassin and their boss well, yeah he _really_ didn't look the part. Looks are deceiving.

"You are being given a relatively unlimited amount of time. So long as you come with the desired result and it doesn't take you forever to the point that more of our men have died."

Veleno nodded once more. The longest case he's taken that was similar to this lasted about month. But considering who the client is it's more likely to end sooner. Everyone would most likely want a hand in to help.

Just like that he was escorted out of the lavish office and out the mansion.

Far away from the mansion he continued to look at the file he had been handed and couldn't help but think about the fact that this man in the picture looked familiar too. As he continued his way to his bosses place to report what had happened and perhaps ask about the brat, he came with a sudden realization.

"Military," Veleno said in a harsh whisper, "They're from the freaking military! This man is a Major General. And _The Flame_ is the freaking _Brigadier General_!"

_Fuck! We're being protected by the worst criminals! The freaking irony!_

* * *

Ed squirmed, he felt uncomfortable whose ever bed this was needs to get a new one. He squirmed a bit more trying to find a comfortable position but nothing worked. He sighed, where was he anyway?

Ed searched his mind for possible answers as to where he could be and whose uncomfortable bed this was when he finally remembered the car accident.

He opened his eyes, it was almost a pain having to open his eyes, such a simple thing felt a like a feat.

When he finally did his senses immediately became alert the smell was one of antiseptic chemicals. His eyes could see nothing but white_. A Hospital, wonderful. _It was to be expected he was injured after all_. I wonder how badly though._

He looked around the room and the uncomfortable bed and finally found a switch like device near his hand left hand and tugged it towards his face. He clicked one of the buttons that he hoped would be the button for a nurse to come in.

In a few minutes he heard the sliding door open to reveal a woman who looked to be around his age with dark brown hair pulled back to a tail.

Her voice was light and a smile made its way towards her lips as she regarded him. "Hi there my name is Paninya. What can I help you with?"

To be polite Ed decided to nod his head and introduce his name first before he proceeded with his question, "Which hospital am I in?"

"You're at Central Hospital."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours, you were admitted around nine this evening and it's about 2am right now."

Ed sighed, "When can I go?"

Paninya looked at him, "I really don't think you're in any condition to be up and about just yet and plus someone has to check you out."

Ed looked at the nurse in a way that said explain.

"You have bruises covering your body and your right side and your back got the harshest bruises, you sprained your wrist and you have a head injury that only a few hours ago was bleeding you dry."

"I feel fine."

"You're on pain meds, the only thing you would be feeling would be uncomfortable." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Ed looked down to his person and lifted his good hand to his head to feel the bandages and sighed. _So the bed isn't bad it's just I'm beaten and drugged._

"You should rest and when morning comes the doctor will come by and you can talk to him to see when exactly you can go."

Ed grumbled his dissatisfaction and settled in bed. He really didn't need to call any one…his brother for sure but that can wait till tomorrow. He'll enjoy sleep as much as possible till the moment he'd be lectured. He frowned he had missed it; hopefully Al was able to do something about that. He hadn't thought he'd get in an accident much less sleep through the appointed time.

**A/N: And there goes the second chapter. Veleno isn't an OC he's a real character from the series. Veleno is just a code name :D Who is he? Care to guess?**


	3. What It Means to be Off Limits

**Chapter 3 What It Means To Be Off Limits**

Riza and Havoc drove their boss back to the house just as the morning sun was beginning to rise. It had been a long night. Aside from the rat some of the members also heard about said rat and it caused a bit of panic.

It causes so much tension, wondering who it is and what they could want and even when reassured that it will be taken care of, no one ever really _feels_ reassured.

It's not a bad thing to be alert but it was just tiresome if not troublesome to deal with. However, his members' worries were justified, after all Roy himself didn't know what exactly Hakuro wanted. Or more precisely what his new boss wanted. It could be many things, too many possibilities to narrow down. But whatever it was it had to be something big, the boss seemed to be _too_ influential to want something small. Whoever this was they were dealing with he was a _real_ threat.

Hopefully this Veleno character could make sense of things.

Roy arrived at home and this time when they arrived at his building Roy noticed that Havoc had parked instead of just dropping him off like usual. Look slike he wouldn't be going to sleep just yet.

* * *

There was tension; that was obvious. It was thick and it hovered over the silence in his living room, but Roy Mustang had no idea why. Havoc and Riza were currently sitting in front of him, they kept silent. Why they were still here Roy had no idea. They never really stayed here because well here he wasn't the Flame, he was Roy, a Brigadier General with a minimal crime-filled life.

"Just say it." Roy said exasperated, he wanted to get some sleep and them being here wasn't helping him reach his bed sooner.

"…"

Roy raised an eye brow when they kept silent, "This about Haruko?"

"…"

"The threat he may possess?"

"…"

"Veleno?" and still nothing, Roy was irritated, "If the two of you are going to sit there like idiots I'm going to sleep," Roy made a move to stand but was stopped by Riza's voice.

"We're sorry, we just didn't know how to voice it."

"Just say it, stop beating around the bush, I'm exhausted."

"…About the young man here earlier, "Roy narrowed his eyes, "Ed, I think," Roy frowned, remembering yesterday's events.

"What about him?"

"Does he live here?"

Roy frowned and snapped, "Do you see him here?"

Well that's obviously a no, "Does he know?"

"No."

"Is he…Off Limits?"

"…"

"Boss?"

"…"

Roy looked to Havoc and Riza. _Is he?_ Roy's never really thought about it, he's been with Ed for a few months_. Four I think. _And they had known each other for about another 5 months prior to being in a relationship. In short they've only been in each other's lives for about 9 months, not very long. _Do I care about him that much? Should he be Off Limits? But that's…_

Havoc and Riza waited for an answer. They saw the way Roy looked it was best to leave him to his thoughts for now but really they hadn't realized it would be such a challenging question after all they had already expected that "yes" would be the answer. But apparently that wasn't the case.

Roy's thoughts were still churning, should he really do it? Being labeled as an Off Limit meant a lot of things and not many had the privilege to use it and even then it wasn't used often because of the sacrifice that would go with it. The main purpose was what the name itself states, whoever was labeled as such were _off limits_.

Members of the Family (mafia gang) can't approach an Off Limit or introduce themselves unless absolutely necessary. The purpose is to not involve them with the Family's business as much as possible, make sure they remained oblivious and out of enemies' eyes.

Along with that also meant one had full protection. And that's why Roy was hesitating. If Ed was labeled as such everyone would have to protect him with their lives. Sacrifice whatever means necessary to save Ed would be an absolute must.

It was common to protect Roy himself in the same way but _he _was the boss and he wasn't always vulnerable; he didn't need protection as often, he could actually fight. Ed on the other hand could only throw a few punches but will _always _need the protection especially if enemies were to find out because let's face it fists just aren't enough in this kind of fight.

Being an Off Limit essentially meant being part of the Family but not knowing it.

In short, it means getting all the benefits and none of the consequences.

And though that was a dream in itself Roy still couldn't decide, he was doubtful so he reluctantly answered, "…No, he's not."

* * *

Riza and Havoc left Mustang's house soon after that to let their boss sleep. While walking towards the car they came in there was a silence of uncertainty.

"Riza?" Havoc asked as they made their way out of the building that Roy was staying in.

"Hm?"

"Am I to believe that we're ignoring the earlier conversation about Ed?"

Riza looked to her companion then slowly turned her gaze forward, "Yes, it's better if we act as if we and Roy never mentioned anything about the boy, he obviously needs time to think about it."

Havoc nodded, "He was reluctant, I really thought he would have said yes without question, he's keeping the boy around after all."

"There are a lot factors to consider."

"I know." Havoc started the engine, after a few minutes of silence, "When do you think he'll change his answer?"

Riza didn't answer. _When indeed._

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Al?"

"Brother?! Where the hell have you been?! I've been trying to get a hold of you since last night?! Do you have any idea what –"

Ed wasn't in a bad shape but he really didn't need nor wanted to hear this so he went with the, "I'm in the hospital," card, which was actually true.

"Oh my god! What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Al just a couple of bruises, I was just calling to ask if you could pick me up?"

"Yeah but why? You're of age, they should release you."

"Yeah well they don't think I'm competent." Ed growled.

"Competent? Ed… is it really just a bruises?"

"uuuhhhh…"

"Ed."

"…My skull was pretty much cracked open –"

"You idiot! What the hell were you doing?!"

"I was exaggerating, it's just skin! They're just a bit worried is all you know how doctors are!"

"I'll be right there! Get ready."

"Yes, yes."

Ed was rolled back to his room by his cheery nurse, Paninya.

"Who was that?"

"My little brother."

"So he'll be picking you up then?"

"Yes."

They made it back to his room with no trouble but he did remember something on their way back, something he had noticed and had wanted to question the nurse about.

"Paninya?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something personal?" Ed questioned as he followed the girls movements.

"Hm, as long as it's not too personal I suppose."

Ed looked at her, it's best to observe her reaction, he may be treading on forbidden grounds.

"You have a prosthetic leg."

Paninya looked up in haste. She looked startled but aside from that nothing else.

She smiled, "I do. How did you know? Do you have one?"

Ed smiled in kind, " I work in a prosthetic shop it's just before you reach downtown, I have a knack for it now and can easily tell. Yours sound good but they seem like they need to be adjusted."

"They do, I haven't had the chance, I'd have to go to Rush Valley to have it fixed but haven't had the time but if you could?" She said hopefully.

Ed chuckled, "Here," Ed picked up a piece of paper and pen and proceeded to write Winry's number, "She'll take care of you."

Paninya smiled, "Thank you."

"Brother!"

Ed was look towards the door to see his little brother, "Lower your voice."

Al ignored him and turned to the nurse, "Is he alright?"

"He seems to be yes, we're just taking precautionary measures we don't want him to suddenly collapse should he check himself out. He's got a couple of bruises, the one that needs taking care of the most is the one on his back, he sprained his wrist and has an external head injury, skull is fine, no fractures and no concussion we're just a bit worried about the fact he lost a lot of blood and the fact that he could re-open the cut and it could grow to be worse."

"I'll make sure he stays in bed and gets the rest he needs," Al looked pointedly at his brother, "Does he need to take anything?"

"Hiss doctor should be back soon, he'll prescribe the medicine but I'm sure all he needs to take is pain medication."

Al nodded and said his thanks and swiftly turned on his brother once more, "What exactly we're you doing brother?"

He was interrupted before he could say anything as another knock resounded.

In came a young man and woman, with two kids in tow. Ed gave them a small smile as he saw the kids hiding behind their parents with apparent guilt in their forms and faces.

The woman who Ed assumed was the mom nudged her kids in.

The kids walked in with their heads bowed with the young girl's hands behind her back.

Al looked confused while Paninya had a small smile while watching the scene.

"We're sorry Nii-san." They said at the same time, and the young boy that he had held, the one who he thought he couldn't save looked up and stepped forward.

"And thank you very much for saving me and my little sister," the child said with a small grateful smile.

The younger of the two then stepped forward much like her brother did but she held out her hands.

"We got this for you Nii-san."

Ed frowned and furrowed his eye brows before he saw the looks on the kids' faces and with a forced smile he accepted it from the little girl. While everyone else tried to stifle their laughters.

The parents then stepped a bit closer, "Thank you. We truly are grateful. They had run from their sitter to play tag and just ran too far. Thank goodness you were there. Thank you."

Ed just nodded and smiled at them with a hint of pink painting his cheeks, "It was just one of those at the right place right time kinda thing."

The mom nodded and smiled, "Sorry about the uhm… toy, Lizzy was insisting on it, on that specific animal," this time no one hid their chuckles as he winced when he looked at the aforementioned toy. Couldn't they have found a stuffed wolf? Tiger, perhaps? Hell, even a stuffed bear would do! I mean a bear posed some danger. But _why_ did it have to be _a pink lamb?_

**A/N: Next chapter: will be about assassins! :) Yeah!**


End file.
